Nimy Nimy Never Gets
'Nimy Nimy Never Gets '''is an episode of Open Hearts 2. Plot Sniffles is at the library, reading a page in a chemistry book about making a love potion. He mixes some chemicals together and creates a pink liquid, some of which splashes on the table. Nimy consults him about his messy activity, wiping her glasses in disapproval. Funky Skunk strolls by a nearby bookshelf, unaware he has been spotted by Lustly on the other side. He sees Splots a few inches away, although it is really Petunia, who gets mysteriously crushed by a large book - shown to have been pushed off the top shelf by Lustly. In the corner, Pop watches Cub as he reads a book, smoking his pipe and then carelessly tossing the lit match into the shelf, igniting the rows of books and subsequently Funky's hair. Nimy spots Funky in trouble and takes a vial of Sniffles' chemical mixture to douse the fire, but she drops her glasses in the process. Despite her blurry vision, she manages to splash the liquid on Funky and save him. Funky, however, feels the effects of the potion, quickly falling in love with Nimy. Looking on in jealousy, Lustly plots to sabotage the one-sided love affair. As Nimy skims the floor in search for her glasses, Lustly puts them on and shows herself off to Funky, only to be ignored. Infuriated, Lustly devises her next move. She swipes a pencil from Sniffles' desk while the anteater is distracted reading. Meanwhile, Nimy enters a bathroom to cleanse her eyes. But she has trouble locating the sink. Lustly comes in, fully intent on attacking her with the pencil. Nimy unknowingly swats the pencil into Lustly's left eye. Lustly steps over Nimy's glasses, breaking the lens, before stumbling into the sink. Nimy turns the sink on, causing Lustly's head to fill up with water to the point where it explodes. Nimy sees a suspicious green object on the floor and soon realizes she has found her glasses. She puts them on, but is left with impaired vision because of the cracked lens. She comes out to see Funky bashfully waving at her, but also sees Cub riding a book cart that is rolling right towards him. She rushes to push him out of the way, only to knock him into a shelf that crashes down on him. She herself then gets ran over by the cart. Sniffles puts the final touches on his potion but the chemical bursts, sending him onto the floor. He accidentally puts on Funky's glasses and sees Splots standing in the distance. He becomes confused and pays no attention to the cart headed for him until he too gets hit. Deaths #Petunia is crushed by a heavy book. #Lustly's head is burst. #Funky Skunk gets crushed by a bookshelf. #Nimy and Sniffles are ran over by a cart. Trivia *The title is a pun on "Gimme gimme never gets". *Pop causes a fire with a match just as he did in ''See You Later, Elevator. Gallery nimynimynevergets.png|"I expect good behavior from you, Mr. Sniffles." nimynimynevergets3.png|Pencils and mirrors can be deadly weapons... Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts